


The Center Of A Double-Edged Sword

by BlackHairedGirl



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Complete, Gen, Mentioned violence, Two-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHairedGirl/pseuds/BlackHairedGirl
Summary: If someone asked her, she would admit it; Diana was tired.





	1. The Center Of A Double-Edged Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Diana and Leona make an interesting dynamic. Some of the coolest characters in the game- I hope I did them justice.

    Diana was tired. Of everything. Of the sun, the Solari, the shiny golden plates they wore- even tired of the moon. But what she was most tired of more than the light, more than the hypocrisy of her old leaders.  
    Red on silver. Silver on red. Whatever you would like to call it- she was tired of the blood shining off her blade.  
Too much crimson. Too much sanguine. Too much death and violence she exchanged for wisdom, for a new beginning.  
    A new start? A new beginning? As a murderer, maybe. Flickers passed in front of her gaze every time she glanced at the silver of her sword- the golden council room full of red and pain, the horrified eyes of Leona, her only friend. And the quiet yet scornful line that made up the golden-clad warrior's sealed lips that were to roar a battle cry- no, something else. A terrifying sound of rage and horror.  
    Too much crimson. Too much sanguine. Too much death and violence in exchange for something new.  
    Reflecting the light of the moon, she swung her red-dipped blade; down, down, down.  
    Red on silver. She was sick of it.


	2. From The Horizion Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leona didn't even know what to say.

    Leona didn't know if she knew anything anymore. She never knew what to say, how to act, whether to shout or scream.  
    She never knew this. No- scratch that, she never even thought of it. And now she couldn't even raise her sword to end the woman standing in front of her, silver plates splattered with red that shook with every shaky, hiss of breath the woman took.  
    Power thrummed from within her golden breastplate. The power granted to her by the sun, ready to smite down her enemies with rays of light.  
    But really, could she do it? Could she call upon the power given to her?  
    She didn't know much at that moment, but one word rose to her lips in a hiss of fog.  
    "Diana." And then the next one came out in a battle-ready shout she didn't even process until the single word was out.  
"TRAITOR!"


End file.
